Chronicles of a Lifetime
by fang21
Summary: what if naruto brings back sasuke early and runs away after the villagers calling him a demon. What happens when he runs into itachi? read and find out


**chronicles of a lifetime**

disclamer : I own none of the narutoverse or any other cross over i may add. they are owned by whoever owns them but i do own the ideas im writing at least, please support the official release.

Hey this is my first naruto fanfic so no dissing. If you dont like godlike naruto then dont read. Oh i suck at fighting scenes so there wont be that many. And i dont have autocorrect so there will be errors.

Tho this is godlike he wont be that way he will downplay himself to just below whoever he fights if i use someone elses ideas it because i love your idea im NOT trying to steal. anyway lets begin ^.^ oh i guess its rated m because there will be cussing sexual innuendoes violence and maybey i might write a lemon but dont expect one.

"YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME BOY IM IMMORTAL"says a creepy almost pedophilish voice. "You may have taken Sasuke away but i will still win".

"Will you just shut up" replies a 15 year old voice. This boy is Naruto Altair Uzumaki he is the current vessel of the nine tailed fox. He stands at 5'6 with wild untamable spikey blonde hair. He also has 3 wisker shaped marks on each cheek. He is currently fighting one of the sannin after beating Sasuke Uchiha and sending him ahead on a toad when the sannin came and attacked our blonde hero. Since then he has slowly been wearing down the sannin. So much in fact that...

"Take this and die already. RASENGAN!" shouts Naruto as he gets through his opponents guard and slams his attack straight into the sannins heart killing him instantly. Even though this is his first kill naruto still cuts off the head and seals it into a scroll. Then he uses his remaining chakra to summon the boss toad and asks him to take him to his home Konoha.

AT THE GATES

"Hey look its Gamabunta mabey Naruto's back early hurry lets get Tsunade" shouts an energetic chunnin standing guard at the gates.

"Good idea it may be important if he's using him to come home" replies the other guard.

A few minutes later there are many ninja and civilians at the gates and finally the hokage comes into scene.

"This better be good brat im missing some quality sake tiiii..I mean paperwork. Yea i got paperwork to do hahaha" says the hokage nerviously as the ninjas there sweatdrop.

"Hey grandma" says naruto tiredly, "is sakura here i got something for her."

"Im here Naruto No Baka" replied his pink haired crush.

"Here" says naruto as he moves aside to show a just now conscience Sasuke Uchiha. "A promise is a promise and i always keep my promises hehe" he laughs.

Sakura just blinks 'he brought him back' is what she thought.

"Oh grandma heres a present for you too" he says as he tosses her the scroll.

She then unseals it then 'poof' out pops the pedos head.

"I hope you like it. It was very hard to get" he says accomplished.

Everyone just looks at him dumbfounded. Here it was the greatest traitor to Konoha the killer of the third hokages dead head right there. And the deadlast, the kyuubi jinjirichi was the one to kill him. It was unbeleiveable. Impossible. But the proof was there.

"Oh my god" was all they could say.

"You actualy killed Orochimaru" Tsunade wispers but it was loud enough to be heard.

"Yea i know awesome right. And Sasuke here said that he would come home if i could knock him out and i did. So he's here great right" Naruto said happily.

"Is this true Uchiha?" asks a crippled old man.

"Hnn. Yea he got lucky" he said in the famous Uchiha mannor.

"Wow the demon killed the snake and brought back our Uchiha" said a villiger as Naruto winces

"He's gotten to strong" says another.

"Yea he's outlived his usefullness lets kill him" and naruto winces again.

The rookie nine just stood there not knowing what was going on.

"Grandma" wispers naruto dejectedly "imma go back to the pervy sage...I'll see you later" he then dissapears.

"Tsunade what do they mean" asks sakura scared.

"YOSH NARUTO IS NOT A DEMON HE JUST KILLED OUR GREATEST TRAITOR. HE IS A HERO!" yelled out Guy in all his spandex glory.

"YOSH AND I WILL BECOME A GREATER HERO THEN NARUTO OR I WILL WALK ON MY HANDS FOR A WEEK!" shouts Lee his copycat protegee.

"IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT I'LL LUG A BOULDER AROUND FOR TWO WEEKS!"

GUY SENSEI!

LEE!

GUY!

LEE!

The two men then embrace and a sunset background appears.

"Hnn if theres a demon its those two" said sauske covering his eyes.

"Tsunade" says Kakashi after he appeared out of nowhere. "He was wounded pretty badly you should of checked him before he left."

"I know Kakashi but he'll be fine right? Its naruto he'll get back up and everything will be fine" answered tsunade unsurly.

"Yea he'll be fine."

Little did they know naruto was certaintly NOT fine.

Meanwhile in the forest

Naruto was running and crying 'why i killed the teme and brought back their oh so important uchiha why do they still hate me?' naruto asks himself.

"Fine then the want their demon gone then fine. Goodbye."

"**Kit wait.**"

"What is it furball."

"**Someones after you kill him then fake your death. I'll help you i have little time anyway.**"

"What do you mean?"

"**Your seal its absorbing me i'll soon be gone and you'll be the new kyuubi.**"

"Great then i really will be a demon."

"**DAMMIT KIT SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!**"

"...Ok im listening."

"**You'll become the new kyuubi and will be 100% totally immortal. You will get a vast knowledge that knows no bounds and you can become a new person just kill the enemy and i'll do the rest...Goodbye kit it was fun getting to know you live a great life.**"

After the kyuubi stopped talking naruto disappeared behind his assailant and quickly but silently killed him, sealed the body for later use and went deep into a cave for the furball to do what he said.

-One week later

"Wow this is amazing i know like everything. But now what? Well i guess i'll find something to do soon" said Naruto as he exits the cave. He now looks 17 and is now 5'9 his hair is still untamed and spikey but he no longer has his wiskers.

"Hello Naruto-kun" says a monotone voice.

"Hi Itachi whats cracka lacking. Hehe thats a funny phrase" says the new Naruto seriously but then starts giggling at his joke.

"It's been a while" said Itachi.

"Yea it has so what do you want?" Naruto asks.

"Just to talk. Would you like to travel with me for a while? I got a lot to tell you and its better if we keep on the move" said the Uchiha stoicly.

"Yea sure got nothing better to do anyway and i can't smell any lies so yea i guess thats ok" was the reply.

One week later

"Wow so i was to be adopted into the Uchiha family but someone killed my soon to be father and left my soon to be mother in a bind so she had to drop the adoption. And i was going to have a brother?" asks Naruto.

"Correct."

"Damn this sucks and they were going to turn me into an Uchiha change my name and bam no more Naruto no hate just a happy life. Hmmm... That sounds like a wonderfull idea." Naruto pondered." Do you have any of their dna i'd like to give it a go because i got some plans now and how do you feel about a partenership?" he asked Itachi.

"I have Shisui's eye though someone has the other. And if you can really get me back into Konoha as a shinobi again then you have a deal" was the Uchihas once in a lifetime happy reply. (Your only allowed to get one though its an Uchiha family tradition. And everyone knows you can't break tradition. Or can you? Tune in next time... i mean lets find out more.)

"If what you said is true then yea i can. Hell i can even get my inherentance and make them regret making me 'kill' myself. Also if the other things are true then we got a big job to do. Hmmm your going blind correct?" says Naruto.

"Thats not all im dying" he replies.

"Then lets change that come here" Naruto beckones him over he then pokes both his eyes.

"Its gonna hurt like a bitch" he says.

"Hn i can take it" Itachi replies like an Uchiha should.

"Ok. Fix" Naruto wispers and Itachi grunts from the pain as his eyes were fixed.

"There now you wont go blind your maneyogeko is fixed but i left the blood drip part cause thats badass. So now to fix your body" Naruto says as he makes Itachi take of his shirt and pokes around his chest and stomach.

"Hmmm thats odd."

"What is?"

"Your missing a kidney and half your liver. Damn man you should be dead" says Naruto very seriously.

"..."(fuck you i know that)

"Well its nothing i cant fix. Now regenerate" wispers Naruto as he puts his energy inside Itachi. The energy then makes it way to the mentioned organs and regenerates them to perfect health.

"There now you can live to almost 100 and still be a capable ninja. I reinforced the tissues so it shouldn't get hurt and i got rid of the disease that was infecting you" says naruto as he finished working on Itachi.

".."(thank you)

"Now give me the eye so i can do me. Do you know what they wanted to name me. I want to honor them by using the name they picked out for me. The only people that wanted to help me." Says naruto as he starts to cry.

Itachi then called out and a raven with a sharigan eye lands on his shoulder.

"Here and they were going to name you Raven Altair Uchiha" replied Itachi as he hands naruto the sharigan eye.

"Raven Altair huh? I like it. Im now Raven Altair Uchiha" says naruto as he takes the eye and get a sample of the dna and puts the sample on his own eye and wispers 'intergrate'. In an explosion of ametrasu flames Naruto Altair Uzumaki was gone.

In his place stood a 5'11 17 year old boy. His hair is now pristine black now shaped like the fourth hokages with bangs a extremely dark purple. He is wearing a navy blue tightfit shirt and baggy ,but still tight fit, black jeans with tears in them and black combat boots. He also has a dark Purple scarf covering the bottom half of his face like Kakashi. And his eyes were a fully matured maneyogeko sharingan. His sharingan has three three pointed kunai (minatos kunai) with the tips pointing out and the middle the handle for all three with a dougnut circle. This is the now Raven Altair Uchiha the missing brother of Shisui Uchiha.

Raven walked up to a river to give himself a one over.

"Damn i look badass. Holy hell i got my own sharingan to and its shaped like three triponged kunai. Hahahahaha since the fox created the eye i know all its secrets anyway so ha i don't have to learn how to use it. Now am i great or what?" he says then asks his question to Itachi.

Itachi? Well Itachi he was standing dumbfounded.

"You look like an Uchiha. A Minato Uchiha" he says dumbly.

"Correction i AM an Uchiha. I fully intergrated Shisui's dna into me and made my own person. I just look like how i would if i was born an Uchiha" raven answers back. "Now what?"

"Can you fix a friend of mine? He's dying too and he would be great help for your 'plans' " (whatever they are) He asks raven.

"Sure thing partner. Let me guess a rinnengan bearer?"

"Hn."

"Well what are you waiting for christmas? Lets go i wanna meet my cousin" raven shouts excitedly.

"Cousin?"

"Yea only Uzumaki's can get the rinnengan he's the only one thats had it since the Sage of Six Paths. And before you ask the 'fox' told me."

"Hn."

"What does 'hn' mean anyway?"

"Hn means hn."

"-.-"

"..."(whats with the face)

"Dude scince we are now partners and related you are gonna talk more. There will be absolutely NO more broody Uchiha's"

"..."(sure there will)

"Don't make me kick your ass"

"Hn"

"You asked for it"

"...?"(ima regret this ain't i?)

One brutal ass kicking later

"Now you gonna talk more?"

"...Remind me to never piss you off that beating hurt."

"Yea you better."

Two days later on the road to Ame

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Can't we ride on one of your raven summons?"

"No thats a genjutsu."

"Oh. That sucks cuz that would be awesome man a raven summon i mean wow look how badass i am im flying on a fucking raven. Totally badass or stupid if its you a full grown man riding on a two foot tall raven. But it is still a sight to see you know what i mean right? Wait Itachi wheres your raven i bet he can make a contract you know like some messenger birds at least? That way we can stay in touch now matter where you are or how far apart we are." says Raven as he rambles on.

"..."

"You and your damn pockey now wheres your raven?"

"For an Uchiha you talk to much."

"SCREW YOU! Im sorry that i haven't ben practicing my jackass speak like you other Uchiha's do err did. Now where's that bird?"

"Hn"

"You wanna go?"

"He has been on your shoulder since we started walking your just too busy talking to notice."

"Yay i got you to speak. Go me!"

".."

"I'll pass. Now birrr... wait a minute i understood you awesome i can speak Uchiha now" shouts Raven happily.

"..."

"Yea whatever now bird how would you like to be a summon?" he says cawwing like a raven would

"Are you speaking bird?"

"Nah duh how else is it supposed to understand me?"

"Ok then?"

"Great here you go itachi you can now summon ravens."

"Yay me" he says scarcastically."Were here"

"FINALLY!" Raven shouts out.

In Pains hideout

Pain was not having a good day. The 'moron' Tobi wouldnt leave him alone about his little plans needing to start soon. Then Kisame wouldnt stop begging for fish. Konan was on her period and won't stop nagging about pointless things. Deidara was going bomb happy for no reason. So now he has a headache. At least Kakuzu was quiet but he was just counting his money for the literal 10000th time today. Sasori was playing with his dolls like a little girl. Zetsu was smoking his self again so now it smells. Finaly Hidan was worshiping his fake god and cussing out everything he see's. Nope not a good day at all.

"THATS IT EVERYONE JUST LEAVE NOW LET ME GET SOME PEACE! COME BACK NEXT WEEK OR SOMETHING!NOW GOOOOOOOOOOO!" bellowed pain as he finaly snapped.

All the akatsuki ran out of there like a bat out of hell all except for Tobi.

"You too tobi please we will start in two weeks ok let me get some peace." he says to tobi.

"You no worry Tobi be good boy and leave." he says as he dissapears.

"Finally peace and...

"HELLO COUSIN NAGATO I CAME OVER TO SAY HI!" shouts Raven after kicking the door open hard.

"..."

" Uh oh."

"Bad timing?"

Pain just stood there. And stood and stood and then shattered into tiny peices.

"Wow that was kewl how do you do that?"

"Itachi who is this" he asks calmly

"A relative to the both of us"

"My family has been dead since Kushina died Itachi."

"Hi cuz im Raven Altair Uchiha formerly Naruto Altair Uzumaki and former Kyuubi host and now the new Kyuubi. I heard that your last name was Uzumaki i had to meet you cuz were the only family we have left. But your not Nagato your a reainimated corspe of a dead man. Where is the real you so i can heal you?" asks Raven after he introduced himself.

"Is this true Itachi?" he asks hopefully.

"He Healed me" he offered.

"Good now lets get to it i got two days to get to know you and i plan on doing just that" says Raven happily.

Pain then leads them down to his special chamber where he puts his paths. Then turns down a corridor and lead them to his personal chambers. Where his body sits.

All the way there Raven was smiling because he finally has family members to talk to. Until he sees Nagato. Raven then stares at him dissapear and bitch slaps the hell out of him.

Both Nagato and Itachi blinks.

"YOU STUPID MORON ARE YOU WANTING TO DIE? GET THIS SHIT OUT OF YOUR BODY SO I CAN FIX IT! YOU BETTER BE LUCKY I CAN FIX THIS OR I WILL DO YOU A FAVOR AND KILL YOU MYSELF!" shouts Raven at Nagato enraged. He then breaks down and cries but since he is now an uchiha no tears can spill out so he just bleeds through his eyes.

"I finally meet my last actual family member and i find out he's been trying to kill himself. Why do you hate me so much Kami" he cries.

In heaven with Kami

"Sorry little Naruto but you got the short stick in this life but don't worry it will get better for you since after this war you got many other journeys ahead of you" she says sagely.

Back to the others

Both of the akatsuki where speachless.

"He still is a kid nagato he has nothing to live for yet now he is immortal. Truly immortal."

"It dont matter" says Raven quietly "I'm unkillable no matter what you do to me i'll live. im cursed i just want to get to know you guys for the rest of your lives. Before moving on aimlessly."

"Immortality many people want this so bad they'll go to insane heights to get it. And yet the one the doesn't want it has it as his curse it's sad really." said nagato sadly. "well im not going anywhere for a while Raven but ill just stay here for a while till after his plan blows over then we can do family stuff ok?"

"Thanks."

"Well im here till you finish your promise to me then were partners till i die squirt." says Itachi.

"Thanks aniki this means alot. Now to fix you up cuz. Hmmm burn your paths you won't need them" says Raven getting into shinobi mode.

"Huh" was Nagato's intellengant response.

"Your rinnengan isn't complete you dont need these 'paths' with the real eyes you can do all they can and more. But because of your stupidity now you'll only live till your 80 then you will die no if ands or buts." he says," but to do that ill have to borrow your eyes which will give them to me too tho. Trust me the results will be worth it. In a month come see me and ill help you train to use them the right way so you dont shorten your life span anymore. Hahaha sorry but the fox gave me all its knowledge so yea i can be very smart i think only Shikamaru and Kakashi will be able to understand me better. Ha im actually dumbing down my actual choice of words a bit" rambles raven until he saw their dumbfounded faces.

"Ok".

After finally getting all of the rods out of his body burning his paths and giving his pain path a proper burial they are finally ready to start healing Nagato.

"Ok first ill take out your eyes then take out my eyes."he does as he says while he is saying it "next ill puts your eyes where mine where and there."

They then waits for ten minutes.

"Now give them back and connect the sockets and there now you have a perfect rinnengan" says Raven.

When Nagato opens his eyes his eyes now have 4 ripples instead of three and a dot in the center. While this is happening Raven crushes his old eyes and after a quick 'regenerate' he regrows his eyes. when he opens then his eyes now has the rinnengan pattern with 3 sharingan tomoes around the outermost ring.

"Hmm" says Raven but before they look at his his eyes turn normal.

"Now let me heal your body" he says as he does the same thing he did to Itachi to heal the damage he and the rods did to his body.

"There now we need to plan some things then im off to Konoha." Raven says as they do just that.

One week later at the village gates

'Wow one month after leaving this place im home but this time as a 'lost' Uchiha. I wonder how this will play out? Better yet i wonder who will figure out who i am. I know Jirayia will but he'll take it my way. Not like he could kill me. Oh hey look im home' he rambles in his mind as he walks up to the gates.

"State your name and reason for entery and show your papers" says a guard.

'Hehe i get to try out my Uchiha speak' thinks Raven.

"Hn is this how you treat natives? No matter im here to see the Hokage i come bearing very important info regarding one of her ninja" he says in a very Uchiha manor.

"Very well wait here for the anbu to bring her but first state your name" replied the other guard.

Raven then does a classic Uchiha pose and asks "Don't you see the fan on the back?"

They look and there proudly on his back was the Uchiha family crest.

"OH MY GOD ITS AN UCHIHA!" loudly shouts the guard. Everything stops because it was heard all over the village.

"Wow your very enthuiastic about us Uchiha" retorts Raven snidely.

'Ok being Uchiha is mean at lest Itachi taught me the Uchiha secret hand shake incase they don't beleive me right away. Now i just need to see Sasuke and show him my eyes then there im his cousin. And look here he is.'

Like what raven was thinking Sasuke did run up to the gates as did EVERYONE else.

'Well this is a very warm welcome everyones here to see me. Literaly. Hahahaha im hilarious.'

"I heard there was another Uchiha" Sasuke says sounding almost hopeful but still skeptical at the same time. Just like an uchiha.

'Damn us Uchiha are good at using our voices to sound disintrested.'

"Yea where is this Uchiha" said the crippled man.

'DANZO!THAT BASTURD!I WILL GET MY REVENGE I STAKE IT ON MY UCHIHA PRIDE!' thought Raven heatedly. You see the one who killed his soon to be father keeping him from his happy life was him.

"Hn yea im an Uchiha are you blind i have the crest" raven says cooly.

"He's not using genjutsu" says a very beautiful joinin.

"Your sharigan show me it" says Sauske.

"Hn" says Raven as he activates his sharingan.

'I'm not alone. I have a family' thinks sasuke before he does something very unuchiha like he jumped (yes i said jumped) Raven and hugged him.

0.0

"Whoa calm down skippy." says Raven.

"Niisan your alive your alive." says Sauske.

Then Raven bitchslaps him. Hard.

"Sasuke Chan i know you miss me and all but your acting unuchiha like. Stop it."

"Hai niisan."says Sasuke as he goes back to Uchiha mode.

"There now can i go to the hokage i must see her immeadiately" says Raven.

"Give us your name boy" says Danzo athoritatively.

When he said that raven stared hard into Danzo's eye and growled a silent teme and says "Hokage first name later Sasuke-chan dont tell anyone ok?"

"Hn."was the reply

"Thanks."

After that the anbu finally came and took Raven toward the hokage tower. When they get there he gets to the hokage and then when the hokage saw him she told her anbu to get Jirayia. when he came she sent off her anbu and put up silence barriers and said "talk".

"No hello grandma wheres the love" Raven says sadly.

"First you leave Jirayia to go after Sasuke kill the pedo come home drop them off then leave not to be seen again for a month and you have the balls to come back impersonating an Uchiha." Says the hokage furiously.

"1 i am an Uchiha i changed my dna 2 i was supposed to be an Uchiha but Danzo put a stop to that 3 the fox is gone im now the kyuubi 4 Itachi is an innocent man and again Danzo is to blame 5 the akatsuki are gonna make their move and 6 im immortal so i am not impersoning an Uchiha and im gonna DESTROY Danzo both politicaly and physically." replies Raven just as mad.

"Wait what?" says both Jirayia and Tsunade at the same time.

"Yea he has screwed me over way too many times all because if he can't get me no one does. He even sent an agent to assassignate me right after i left. I would have let him if it wasnt for the fox." he replied calmed down.

"Really?"

"Yea so now narutos dead heres the proof" he says as he hands them a severed naruto head.

"Ewww"

"I regenerate."

"Oh ok."

"So yea Narutos dead and Raven is now here the long lost brother of Shisui Uchiha" says Raven very proudly "Now call a council meating so i can get my inherentance. Then ill tell you what i know but make it in a couple hours i got stuff to do first. Ja ne" says Raven as he disperses into ametersu flames.

"Did that just happen?" she asks.

"Yea it did" he replied.

At the ramen stand

"Hey old man 10 miso ramens please." shouts Raven as he materializes at his favorite stand.

"Naruto? Is that you?" asks the owners.

"Not anymore but shh its a secret im now RAVEN UCHIHA!" answers Raven before shouting his name so people now know.

"Alright coming right up"

"Ahhh Sasuke-chan how my fave little guy doing?"

"Where have you been all this time Raven i thought you died. We all did?" he asks sadly.

"I left when i heard Shisui died. It was hard on me so i left and perfected my sharingan and now im pretty much invincible." he answerers.

"Um Sasuke-chan what with the hickey?'' asks Raven.

"Orochimaru" was his answer.

"Oh the pedophile yea he does that to people its kind of like a mate mark. 0.0 Sasuke-chan your not you know" says Raven.

"HELL NO!" Sasuke says harshly.

"Good or else how would we revive our clan if you were you know. Im not saying its a bad thing. Only we will make it better." said Raven excitedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry you'll soon see just trust me you will be suprised. Anyway lets get that mark removed."

"You can do that?"

"Easily" says Raven right before he was grabbed by the throat and slamed into a wall. Hard. He was slammed by a beautiful lady a lady by the name of anko mitarashi. She was the student of the sannin that he killed back when he was naruto. Now normally you would be worried if anko was after you but he had expected her to come after him sooner or later.

"Well id like a date first before we get physical but id make an exception for you" he says in a flirty way.

"Did you just say that you can get this cursed mark off of him can you do it for me?"

"Date first byebye mark later. I want something out of it before i give you what you want. Little sasuke here is family so he gets it free. So i will pick you up tomorrow at seven for the date. Now id love to stay and chat but i got a council meeting to get to. I just wish i could get some sleep first since i havent slept in a few days. But oh well beggars can't be choosers i guess. Ja ne." he says before dispersing into a murder of crows in an Itachi manor.

Hokage mansion

Raven then appears infront of the hokage.

"Hey grandma can i be an anbu?" was the first thing he said.

"Sure but lets go the counsil is getting antsy."

"Lets be late like kakashi itl be great."

"No."

"Joy killer."

"So ive ben told. Now lets go."

"Hia hokage sama." salutes raven.

"..."

"That is your title is it not? You do deserve respect."

"Wow brat i didnt know you knew what that meant. Also did you read my mind?"

"Nope just the dots."

"Dots what dots?"

"Its an uchiha thing since we dont talk alot you have to learn how to read what they mean. Though now i can do it to pretty much anyone. Its just so kewl! So far only i mastered this art. It comes in handy too. Also the faces are priceless when they think you can read their minds. Anyway if we don't get going we will be late." Says raven as he starts to ramble.

"..."

"I do not know lady hokage i just start to talk about things now. Im not crazy am i? I mean talking without purpose or just to annoy people it doesn't make me weird right?"

"Um no?"

"Allrighty then."

In the counsil room

"Where is the hokage? I want to know who this mystery uchiha is" says a counsil member.

"Im right here" she says as she and raven enters the room.

"Ok so who are you?"

"I am raven uchiha shisuis brother i left after i found out he was murdered. So i wandered, did things, met a certain someone, heard his last words, and all that good stuff."

"Shisui did not have a brother" says danzo.

"Shut up traitor i know all about you. First you attack my brother steal his eye made itachi become a traitor by forcing him to kill the uchihas. Then you attack naruto almost kill him and yea."

"What do you mean?"

"Baisicly he made a very great ninja become a traitor killed a hero who did a service by killing the true traitor and i have proof." says raven as he hands the hokage a scroll. she then opens it and it reads:

_I the third hokage regrettably decree that one itachi must kill all the uchihas._

...

"and its signed by the advisors of the hakage and danzo"

"So you forced the uchiha to kill his family because?"

"I so not have to say..." starts danzo before raven punches his face.

"YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY AND YOUR NOT GONNA TELL US WHY? YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT I CANT KILL YOU RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I HAVE MORE TO ADD THEN THIS! SO SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!"

"What else do you have to add mr raven?"

"There was also a decree on naruto uzumaki that whoever kills him gets his family belongings that he also made the hokage sign to."

"Wait what? But isn't he just an orphan?"

"No he was the fourths son and he sent people to kill him. Luckily i saved him but he still died."

"What about the kyuubi?"

"He left after he died he left."

"This does not prove anything." says danzo.

"I have heard enough sorry but this isn't enough..." starts the hokage but raven did something to stop her.

He went up to danzo and pulled off his bandages.

"Oh my god."

"As you can see he stole my brothers eye took all the dead uchihas eyes implanted it. But what makes it worse is that he DESAGRATED THE FIRST HOKAGES GRAVE AND TOOK HIS DNA TO GIVE HIM MOKUTON. IF THIS DOESNT PROOVE HE IS THE TRUE TRAITOR THEN I DONT KNOW WHAT WILL!" shouts raven. "He killed my family. Took everything and" before stopping and getting quiet.

"Danzo you are hereby sentenced to death. Anbu arrest this man" she orders as they do so.

"Raven think you for your time. I will sign and let itachi come back to the village."

"One request first. Me and sasuke will do the execution and we get the eyes back and i get my brothers eye back. Also i get the uzumaki's inherentance because of that decree it is rghtfully mine." he says in a tone.

"Absolutely not" shouts a elder.

"I agree to your terms"

"Thanks lord hokage."

============================================================== Aurthor note

OK IM FINISHED WITH THIS 1 SO I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS

Kakashi becomes hokage naruto marries temari and anko but during the wedding madara makes his move and kills narutos loved ones resurects the incomplete jyuubi but the jyuubi just blows up the planet naruto survives because he is totally immortal kami takes him explains that he is going to other places to help them he refuses at first because he is still sore over his home planets death even tho he knew it was going to happen. After a while kami uses womanly charm to get him to agree then sends him to his first place the dbz verse.

IF ANYONE WANTS TO TAKE OVER JUST THIS ONE THEY CAN.

rules

NARUTO ALWAYS UNDERSTANDS THE DOTS AND IS THE ONLY ONE

KAKASHI BECOMES HOKAGE ITACHI IS HIS PARTNER

NARUTO GETS ANKO

EVERYONE _**MUST**_ DIE IN THE END AND KAMI HE MUST MEET AND ITS THE END there WILL BE A NARUTO TIMES WITHN KAMI SEGMEN THET IM WRITING SOONER OR LATER. except naruto dc how just send me your version

first come first serve and this is the only one up for adoption

other than that you can do the inbetweens HOWEVER YOU WANT TO and yea thanks and be sure to read chronicles of a lifetime dbz and rosario vampire and any others i may write thanks for your time


End file.
